Aliza's Gift
by DriveWay Blues
Summary: Huck dies and its up to Tom to take care of his daughter Aliza. Tom boyish and used to being care free and independent, how will Aliza live by being cooped up in the sub. Can she keep the League together or while she drive them CRAZY! PG13 cuz Liza has a
1. Default Chapter

A/N Neeeeew story. For all those wondering, in his later life, Mark Twain DID write a series of horrible (according to my dad) books were Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer work for the U.S government as spies.  
  
Epilogue: The year is 1902, the League, or what's left of it, has set off in Nimo's submarine. After traveling around the world and back again, they are ready to go their separate ways. That is until..................  
  
2:34 p.m. The Nautilus  
  
Tom Sawyer sat with his legs propped up on his desk. They had just stopped on land for provisions and mail. The last stop they'd ever make together. He looked through his share of mail. The U.S government had forwarded all his mail under his request to Nemo's estate in London. Bills, bills, I thought I was taken care of, he though frowning, What's this? Finn? He sat up. Could it really be from his good friend Huck?  
He cautiously opened it. A photo fell out of the envelope as well as a birth certificate and a letter. The birth certificate read  
  
Aliza Marie Finn  
Born September 13, 1891  
  
Tom was puzzled, but he looked at the picture. It showed a girl of about 10 in boys clothing standing in front of a small house. Next to her stood Huck, tall and proud as ever, though he looked more worn.  
He studied the picture for a while and then went onto the letter:  
  
Dear Tom,  
  
You do not know me, but as you may have well guessed, I am your frend Huckleberry Finn's daughter. I have sent you my photo and a copy of my birth surtificate to show you that this is reely Huck's daughter. I am writing to you because my Huck is sick. Not a cough or a sneeze, but sick. He is whiter than milk and he barely eats. Its his request that you come and see him before he dies. You are in his will and he wants to see you. Please come. It would mean a lot to him.  
  
Love, Aliza Marie  
  
There were many spelling mistakes and had obviously went to one day to school just so she could write it. If Huck was sick, he needed to see him right away A/n Dija like it? 


	2. The Will, Dead Cats and A New Kid

A/N I have no idea if/when Huck died in the real books, but he is dyeing in this one. A personal note to funyun: Tom Sawyer Abroad and Tom Sawyer Detective are some of his other works, if you want a full list of his writings, look him up on google.  
  
_Sunday March 26, 2:34 a.m._  
  
Aliza Finn locked the door of her almost late father's bar firmly. The hired bartender, a 35 year-old man named James, grabbed his coat and called goodnight from the back door. Aliza went after him and locked that door too. You never know what kinda crazy drunks come stumbling around the back at 4 in the morning.  
At only 11, Aliza had taken up her father's bar after he'd fallen ill and unable to perform his other job. She had asked him once what that other job was, but he had never told her, just grumbled that it was secret.  
Aliza sighed and picked up a broom. She started swishing it back and forth to a rhythm. Swish, swish, swish, swish. She started to sing a song she had picked up. "An eye to the sun, an eye on your gun, this is the way of war, tomorrow you'll march into battle, tomorrow you'll march away like cattle, never to see ......"  
She stopped singing and sweeping. There was a knock. She thought nothing of it. Swish, swish, swish, knock. She stopped again. Grabbing her shotgun from behind the bar, she walked to the front door. A blonde man was standing there in front of some very peculiar characters.  
There was a man with a black leather coat pulled up to his ears, his visible skin white. Next to him was a short man wearing a blue turban and blue clothing. Next to the blonde man was a very pale woman in a black overcoat and crimson bodice with flowing black skirt. In the very back, staring at the stars was a very ordinary looking man, save for large red circles around his eyes.  
Aliza yelled, "We're closed!" She turned away.  
"We're not here for a beer," the blonde man said, "We're here to see Aliza Finn. My name is Tom Sawyer."  
Aliza turned back and unlocked the door. Tom and his friends followed her into the bar. She took down some chairs from a table. Tom sat down at the chair across from Aliza. The man in the leather coat said in a heavy English accent, "Can a guy getta drink hea?"  
Aliza snorted, "Technically its Sunday. I've already broken the law during last call. So I'd like to stay on the good side of Sheriff Brandshaw."  
The man shrugged and dug in his pocket until he found a flask. He took a long drag and then offered it to the woman and then to Tom, both of who declined. He handed it to the normal looking man whom shivered and handed it back. Tom rolled his eyes and said, "As I said, I'm Tom Sawyer and these are my fellow Leaguers."  
Aliza looked at them puzzled, "League of what?"  
"Extraordinary Gentlemen." The Woman cleared her throat. "And Woman."  
Aliza stared again, "Uhuh. Right. Well I'm sorry but you've come too late." She cast her eyes down, "My father passed away this morning."  
Not one tear passed down the girl's blue-eyed face. She looked up and said, "I have the will if you want to see it, I haven't opened it yet. Some folks told me to wait for a lawyer, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna wait for some bastard with a letter opener so I can pay him to read somethin."  
She rose and went over to a painting of a woman in a blue dress. She removed the painting to reveal a safe. She quickly turned the knob once or twice and the safe swung open. She grabbed a piece of paper and returned the table. She handed it to Tom. He began to read aloud:  
  
_"To Who Ever Is Reading This  
  
If you are reading this it means I'm probably dead and you are a.) my best friend Tom Sawyer or b.) My daughter Aliza. Please don't cry now. And if someone is, its probably Tom, not Aliza. As Aliza's mother is dead, I leave all my belonging to my daughter and Tom:  
All my money will be split equally between Aliza Marie Finn and Thomas Sawyer. My bar is to be handed down to my daughter and all dead cats that seem to be lying around are to be left to Tom." _

Tom laughed while everyone looked around puzzled

_ "And finally, I leave custody of my daughter to Tom Sawyer."  
_  
A/N Didja like it?

In the Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Tom and Huck have dealings with a dead cat.


End file.
